


Closer

by TeamAbaddon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Demon!Dean, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M, sex in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbaddon/pseuds/TeamAbaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of sex, blood, war, death, and destruction was overwhelming; the crackling of the holy fire burning all of Heaven was the music Dean’s muffled and gagged moans were sung to, and Castiel would see all of existence burn at his feet over and over again for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I really recommend listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails while reading.

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, fingers flexing against the demon’s scalp to tug at any hair his fingers could find purchase in. The smell of sex, blood, war, death, and destruction was overwhelming; the crackling of the holy fire burning all of Heaven was the music Dean’s muffled and gagged moans were sung to, and Castiel would see all of existence burn at his feet over and over again for this.

Dean palmed himself through his jeans, the stone ledge to the seat of God’s throne pressing against his chest and Castiel’s cock heavy in his mouth. Castiel’s hips moved at a steady rhythm, fucking himself into Dean’s mouth. Head tilted back, mouth open in inaudible pants, he reveled in the feel of the heat of Dean’s mouth, his tongue sliding against the underside of his cock and teasing along the head.

Dean stared up at the new God, eyes black and heavy with lust. He pulled off Castiel’s cock, waited until Castiel was watching him, and slowly licked his way from base to head, tongue dipping into the slit to lap the precum up.

Castiel shuddered – dug his nails into Dean’s scalp and demanded more with a single glance.

Dean’s mouth engulfed him, the demon’s cheeks hallowing as he sucked Castiel off on God’s throne while all of Heaven burned around them.

Castiel had become God for Dean; would kill, murder, and maim in the name of Dean. The demon loved it, ate it up and accepted every gift. He’d pounced on Castiel like a bitch in heat, shoved him into the stone throne and mouthed at his cock through the fabric of his cheap dress pants. Dean would do so much for Castiel; he’d take him by the hand and lay siege to Hell if Castiel desired to rule there as well as in Heaven.

“Come for me, baby.” Dean’s lips grazed the vein on the underside of Castiel’s cock; profane whispers of adoration and lust pouring from his mouth between licks and harmless nips between sucking and stroking.

“Dean.” The demon’s name hung heavy in the air, Castiel’s body reacting to the former hunter’s name on his own lips as if just the word were an aphrodisiac.

Dean pushed himself upwards on his knees to trail bites up to Castiel’s hips. He kissed along his hip bones, bit down until he tasted blood mixed with the sweat coating his God’s skin, and lapped at the wound until it healed. He felt Castiel’s body moving under him, hips undulating and thrusting upwards to rub himself against Dean’s abdomen.

“Our Father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. I’m going to fuck you on this throne, Cas.” Dean reached down, gripped Castiel in his hand and stroked him long and slow. Castiel was God, could smite Dean with a thought, and had brought all of Heaven to its knees. Castiel was babbling in Enochian, begging his demon for more – to take him hard and fast and leave his marks all along the flesh of his vessel.

Castiel came in Dean’s hand, and the demon let him continue to thrust lazily into the circle of his fingers until he was good and calm.

Dean licked his hand clean, putting on a show of it as Castiel watched him through the haze of his orgasm. They had all of eternity, time extended beyond what Dean could have conceived of as a human. He could have his obsession, have his God and in turn his God could have him.

Castiel was like a drug.

“Strip.” Castiel’s demand went to Dean’s cock, made it twitch and press harder against the zipper of his jeans. Dean didn’t wait to be told twice; he stood and stripped, left his clothes in a pile at the foot of Castiel’s throne while watching Castiel maneuver himself so he was facing the back of the throne, on his knees.

Dean cupped Castiel’s ass in his hands, squeezed and pulled the cheeks apart while dropping to his knees. He lapped at Castiel’s furled hole, teasing with the tip of his tongue. Castiel keened deep in his throat, pressed back against Dean’s tongue while gripping the back of the throne so hard it started to fissure and crack.

Dean fucked Castiel with his tongue, reveling in the noises he could elicit from his new found deity with just his tongue. God was begging him for more, for his cock. He was the only demon in existence who could boast that they made God beg for it.

He pulled back without warning, stood and pressed his chest to Castiel’s back while mouthing at his ear. He sang his God praises; told him how he was going to make Castiel desecrate the throne. Castiel rolled his hips, grinding himself back against Dean’s cock in an open invitation.

Dean gripped Castiel’s hips and pushed inside slowly, inch by inch; he drew it out, took his time and came to a stop once he was fully seated inside Castiel.

The edge of the throne dug into his shins, scratched and tore at the skin as he started thrusting hard. He gripped Castiel by the hair, twisted a fistful and pushed his face forward to the back of the throne so he was partially bent over. Castiel bit his lip, felt it split as his cheek drug along the stone throne and his fingers dug into the stone, broke off pieces and turned them to dust with each thrust.

“Harder, Dean; more please Dean, more.” Castiel’s voice came in small, nearly inaudible puffs. His demon complied with his pleas, the smacking of their skin nearly drowned out by the sound of the angels who refused to bow to Castiel as their new God and his pet demon were slaughtered by angels and demons alike who had sworn themselves to Dean and Castiel.

Dean didn’t know where he began and Castiel ended, of if they even did. He bit at Castiel’s shoulders and back, pressed himself as deep inside Castiel as he could and whispered prayers and words of devotion into his God’s ear.

Dean told him he was pretty while taking his cock; told him how fucking hot Castiel was while forcing Heaven into subjugation. He whispered all the obsessive things he couldn’t say when he was still a flesh and blood human being like a man who had found water in the desert.

“So fucking perfect and all mine.” Dean wrapped one arm around Castiel, took his already hard again cock in hand and began stroking him. Castiel turned his head, pressed open mouthed kisses against Dean’s lips until Dean’s tongue pressed against his own.

Castiel came while moaning Dean’s name into his demon’s mouth, their teeth clicking together as his body jerked. He clenched down on Dean’s cock, felt the sudden flood of slick and warmth as Dean came inside of him.

Dean stepped back, watched his cum leak out of Castiel as the angel turned God braced himself against the throne to steady himself.

Heaven lay in embers around them and all Dean could see was his poisonous obsession who had destroyed his own brothers and sisters in his name. He reached down, caught some of his cum with his fingers and brought his hand around to Castiel’s mouth. Castiel sucked the offered digits into his mouth, ran his tongue over and between them to clean them off.

“What now, Dean?” Castiel barely batted an eye and they were dressed again, clean and perfect among the ash that had once been a kingdom of light.

“Whatever you want, Cas, we have eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


End file.
